


home is where the heart is

by cassiecasyl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Home, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I promise, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm tired, Late Night Conversations/Thoughts, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Not Beta Read, Sharing Clothes, Storm - Freeform, Team Free Will (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural), Thunder and Lightning, afterwards they cuddled, not edited we die like persons, read it as whatever you want, sorry - Freeform, stuck in a storm, this is a mess, this is pretty platonic, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl
Summary: Newly human Cas had been recently kidnapped by a demon. This is team free will's drive home after the rescue.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 30





	home is where the heart is

The wind blew heavily against the side of the impala, trying to shove it out of lane, even the black car was the only thing on the quiet street. It was only distinguishable from the night by its headlights, a moving shadow as dark as the clouds that were hiding the stars. Rain drummed against the windows, and Cas followed the play of drops mixing and meddling with other drops while on its way down the glass, following gravity’s call. Lightning blazed through the sky, closely followed by the drums of thunder. The air was tense outside, as was the atmosphere within the impala. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas whispered into the silence. He had debated the words over the last minutes, knowing that sorry probably wouldn’t cut it. There was nothing else to say though and Castiel thought the stiff air mixed with Dean’s anger would soon suffocate him. 

“Save it,” Dean disrupted him, “I don’t wanna hear it.” Cas closed his mouth and simply nodded. The situation’s uneasiness was mirrored in Dean’s silhouette as he glared at the road, however much he tried to hide his concern. 

“Dean,” Sam now tried, and the hunter only huffed in response to his brother. “He’s newly human. Give him some slack.” 

“He knows how dangerous the life is. He should’ve known better than to get himself into some demon’s hands.” Cas inspected his hands laying in his lap, helpless at the emotions walling up and recruiting an army against him. It was overwhelming and frightening - maybe the suffocating silence had been better after all. 

“I didn’t see them coming,” he tried to explain, hopeless and in vain, “and without my powers-” 

“You’re basically just a baby in a trenchcoat. We know, Cas,” Dean cut him short again, “I’m just saying to look out better next time.” There was some softness returning to the familiar green gaze, and Cas struggled to smile. 

“I will,” he promised. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Cas,” Sam chimned in, ignoring his brother’s glare that seemed to say to not undermine him. The former angel didn’t answer, instead he had returned to watch the droplets’ race. 

Another lightning shone through the dark, and the thunder drowned out everything else for a moment. Dean yawned, which then turned into a frown as his precious impala began to stutter. He cursed as he looked at the car’s display, and then moved to park it at the nearest possible spot. 

The purring of the engine had barely competed with the storm’s symphony before, but now as it was put a abrupt halt, it stutter once more - as if to protest - before shutting down. “Fuel’s out,” Dean announced, “Looks like we’re camping here tonight.” 

Sam groaned. “Well then, I’m taking the backseat.” He immediately climbed over, not giving any room to argue, Cas moved out of the way to create space for his lengthy limbs. Dean sighed as his brother gave him a quick, teasing smirk, to which Castiel stayed obvious. 

“Cas, you can come here if you want. This moose of a man needs quite some space,” he offered. The former angel nodded, but only moved once Sam lay down and started stretching his legs. Not soon after, the soft snoring of the younger Winchester filled their refuge from the storm. 

“You’re tired,” Castiel noted as he mustered the human intently. It wasn’t a question, nor was it meant to be more than a simple observation laced with worry. 

“I’m fine,” Dean reflected. He turned the volume of the radio down as to not disturb his brother, and turned to stare into the air between them without ever meeting Cas’s eyes. The song’s beat was muddled, generic and indistinguishable as it swam in the puddles the rain created. The night’s cold slowly sneaked into the car, even though the heater was turned up, and Cas shifted at the unwelcome sensation. Finally, Dean seemed to see him. 

“Dude, you’re shivering!” he exclaimed, and for the first time since night fell, he really mustered his newly-human friend. There were stains of dried blood on Castiel’s skin and clothes, from when the demons had got him, and who knew what they did to him. He hadn’t been a liked angel within any supernatural group after all. His eyes were slightly dazed with a tired emotion while they reside in their sunken holes, and his hair was unkempt and in need of a wash. He looked miserable. 

“It seems to be a natural response,” Cas agreed, though puzzled as to what exactly it was. 

“Dude, you could’ve just told me you were cold,” Dean said, letting out a small laugh before he went to try to take his jacket off in the limited space he was given. After a small struggle, he handed it to Castiel. 

“What if you’re cold?” 

“I’m fine, Cas. Just take it.” Castiel smiled shyly and wrapped the piece of clothing around his shoulders. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. The hunter just nodded, but it was enough to Castiel to see the anger replaced by relief and tiredness. A lighting struck behind the window Cas was leaning against, and in illumination Dean could swear he could almost see a halo above his friend’s head. His fear spoke up at once, and he realized the loss involved. Cas was human, unrevisibly and helplessly human, without true knowledge as to how to take care of himself. It was a tragedy not meant to be, and he had no idea how to handle it. Their powerful friend was rendered powerless in a world full of enemies out to get him - out to get them. 

In a moment that now seemed like a century ago, he’d told the angel to never change, but he knew it had been inevitable. He just wished it wouldn’t be so groundbreaking. Thunder rolled over their heads and Dean breathed. They’d be okay. They always were. And here, within the car he called home more than anything, was his little broken family, safe and sound. It just wouldn’t be complete without the angel, and Dean was relieved they drove out to find him. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming his breath. They’d be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> This mess of an ending was inspired by "The Lightning Strike (What If the Storm Ends?)" by Snow Patrol. 
> 
> I'm sorry


End file.
